This invention relates to a training simulator for sailing.
Training devices have been employed in the past and typically are complex devices simulating the feel of a sailboat in response to wind and current changes. These devices may range from a fixed sailboat with winds generated by fans coming from various directions to a sailboat suspended on a movable platform in an attempt to duplicate the action of water. My present invention is a sailing simulator which comprises a reservoir, a non-linear guide rail secured to the walls of the reservoir, means to secure a sailboat fore and aft to the guide rail and means to propel the boat when the tiller is moved from center to either a port or starboard direction.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the guide rail is circular and the boat is tethered fore and aft to the guide rail.